The present invention relates to a method for fabricating plastic cards from a plastic substrate tape which may be wound up to form a coil.
To fabricate credit cards, cheque cards, memory cards, ID&gt;cards and the like such a substrate tape is stepwisely moved a series of working stations. In order to maintain the required extremely narrow tolerances, in particular in various printing stations, it is of utmost importance to have the portion of the substrate tape which is worked upon accurately aligned in each station.
It is common practice to provide the substrate tape with marks which are optically read in each working station; this technique was adopted from other types of printing methods.
It is an object or the present invention to improve the alignment accuracy.